The Why's Have It
by Regina Realson
Summary: Here is the sequel to The If's have it. Need I say more? Enjoy and Please review!


Hello, here is the sequel to The If's have it. This starts 12 years after my version of Treasure Planet. I do not own Treasure Planet. I however do own my characters that I have made up and my little ideas. Please enjoy and please review. If you have not read The If's have it, I suggest you do. This story is the continuation of that story. Oh, yeah, this is mostly about Captain Amelia, not Jim.

Enjoy! 

Captain Amelia walked out onto the RLS Legacy's bridge. The huge dazzling planet named Treasure Planet sat only miles from her ship. Giving her first officer, Mr. Denerol, the signal, she watched as the huge planet faded and then became invisible. She had borrowed Morse from Sarah Hawkins, while Jim was in school and had just cloaked the planet for good.

"Good job, Morse." She said softly petting his little head. "No one will be able to find it now." Morse chirped his agreement. The crew of the Legacy stared at the seemed empty space about them and noted that they had seen the fabled Treasure Planet become one with space.

-8 years later-

"There is no way that I am going to wear that!" 11 year-old Heather Doppler exclaimed with disgust as her mother, Captain Amelia Doppler, held up a black and white jumper she had been given for her birthday. It was apart of the Doppler tradition of birthdays to keep the identity of the giver a secret.

"Why not?" asked her younger-by-an-hour-brother Henry, clueless as to why his sister would be disgusted with an outfit that looked fine to him. He had never really cared what color or pattern his clothes were in as long as they were clean.

"Look at it! If I wore that I would look like a freak." She took it from her mother and pressed it up against her body. "See, it so not in." Delbert Doppler, Heather and Henry's father sighed as he noticed Henry's shoulders drupe. He had already figured that his son had given the white and black jumper to his sister. _She could have at least made a little_ _attempt to hide her revulsion. Revulsion? Must've picked that up from Amelia. _But he knew that Heather was about as sensitive as ice was hot. Delbert made a mental note to speak with Henry later that day.

"I like it." He said as Heather half threw half passed the oddly pattered outfit to him. It was white and black in stripes going diagonally down the bodice and legs. The cuffs and collar were black and the white strip around the middle made a belt of sorts. It was without a doubt an interesting garment, but nothing to be disgusted with. "Its almost exotic, isn't it Amelia?" Delbert asked hoping his wife would back him up or say something better.

"Exotic!?! Dad! If that is exotic, call me a parrot!" Heather cut in before her mother could speak, ending the conversation over the jumper for then. She reached for the next package and ripped its paper off. A white box appeared looking naked without its colorful wrapping and was duly opened, by the excited girl. Both Amelia and Delbert almost felt sorry for the mangled box as it was thrown over Heather's head.

"What is this?" Heather asked as she held up a thick heavy-looking book. Delbert sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten her the Unabridged Flagellant Dictionary for Kids. Amelia gave him a questioning glare and even Henry shot him a look. _So much for secrets._

"Thanks Dad." Heather said looking sincere. Delbert's mouth almost fell open. Amelia and Henry gave Heather a look as though she had gone eccentric right before them. "For giving me the official weirdest present ever." Heather added her beautiful smile turning into a fire-filled frown.

"It's alright, darling. Open the other gift." Amelia comforted patting the present sitting in front of Heather.

Henry crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. _This one had better be good or we're dead. _

The same ripping and damage was done to this package as the former and Heather squealed with delight. "A signed addition of The Eccentric Eagles: Worry, Just Run! Thanks so much Mom!" Heather gave her mom the first hug in three years and then ran up to her room to try out her new CD, leaving her family all sitting on the floor.

"Well, at least she liked you gift, Mother." Henry helped his dad get out of the sitting position he had been on the floor and began picking up the scattered remains of the boxes, ribbons and wrapping paper. Delbert and Amelia began to help him.

"It wasn't from me." Delbert and Henry stopped to stare at her.

"Then who was it from?" Henry asked as if it was a large mystery in need of solving. Amelia shrugged as though it was insignificant.

"It came in the mail address to Heather. It is probably from Mr. Hawkins." Amelia stooped to pick up the remnants of the last box and delicately dropped it into the trash bag Delbert had just handed her.

"You didn't get her anything, Mom?" Henry followed his parents into the dining room and waited as Amelia threw the trash bag into the trash bin.

"I will give it to her later. Maybe after dinner." Delbert nodded and let out a long breath.

"Somehow Heather can turn her birthday into a national holiday. Even the mailman wished her a happy birthday." Henry laid his head down on the table. "So did all our teachers and Mrs. Hawkins."

He had always wondered why his sister was so popular with everyone, despite the fact that she got C's and lacked any form of intelligence. Henry was the perfect mixture of Delbert and Amelia; while Heather, well, she was just Heather.

**This is an odd way to begin a sequel, I know, but I thought you might like to get to know Heather and Henry before the action begins. Please review. TTFN!**


End file.
